My Beautiful Disaster:A Harry Potter Love Story
by Lily Evans Potter Star
Summary: A basic love story of Mira Clifton......ok I lied. This is really the story of Mira's love life involving what Lavender,Ginny,Pansy,Hermione,and Angelina would consider Hogwart's finest and believe me its not your average love pentagon. :P Please R & R.
1. Disclaimer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing! NOTHING!

**Sobs**

Oh except the plot, and Mira Clifton, Mike Clifton, Ivy Clifton, Cassie Clifton, Carrie Clifton, and anyone you don't recognize from the great bibles…er books of Harry Potter.

Note:I also do not own any of the lyrics used in this story, like the books, the lyrics belong to the artist

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Intro

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dedications:_

_To: E Mac-where would this story be without your great ideas, constructive critism, everlasting support, and of course great friendship?_

_IRELAND NIGHTS FOREVER!_

_I love you Thing 2._

_xoxoxThing 1_

_And also:_

_To: J.K. Rowling:_

_Who created this wonderful world that I can easily get lost in and inspiring me to be a writer. JKR for president! Thanks._

_Love,Lily Star_

_Author's Note: Hello! THis is my first attempt at a fanfiction that has been growing since August 2005. It auctually started in Ireland with my best friend E Mac out of need to express my love for Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) Reviews are appreciated as well as flames-thanks!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**My Beautiful Disaster**_

_**(A Harry Potter Love Story)**_

**By: Lily Star**

**Coauthor: E Mac**

**Intro**

Hi, my name is Miracle Megan Clifton. No that sounds too much like those stupid sticky tags…hey sup my name's Mira…. Wotcher as Tonks would say…. oh well I'll work on it later. ANYWAY my name's Miracle but if you call me that I'll be forced to bash your face in. No one ever ever calls me Miracle except my parents. I am 16, born on April 7th. Thus I am in my 6th year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best part about being a 6th year is the fact that we get to carry a Wand Holder's Learner's Permit which allows us to practice using magic out of school for when we come of age at 17. As for looks I have straight sometimes-wavy dark brown shoulder length hair with natural blonde highlights. (Although I often change the length, color, and form with magic.) I'm 5'6 in height and weigh 105 lbs. I have brilliant blue eyes that unfortunately portray my feelings. My personality is loud, hyper, and very outgoing. SOME PEOPLE **cough Ron cough** even call me crazy and everyone tells me that I never shut up. I have an average family-I'm the lucky middle child. I have an older brother-Michael more commonly known as Mike- who's in his 7th year and very (and I mean VERY) protective of us girls. Yeah I have twin sisters, Cassie and Carrie, who are in their fifth year. (Luckily for Mike we are all in Gryffindor-if we weren't he seriously might have a heart attack. No I'm not kidding.) We're all on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team-Cassie and Carrie took over for Fred and George as Beaters, and Mike and I are Chasers. Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley are also on the team. Ron's the Keeper, Ginny's the Chaser, and Harry is the Captain and Seeker. Speaking of Harry and Ron, those two along with Hermione Granger are my best friends in the whole world. Cassie and Carrie are often found hanging with Ginny and Mike hangs out with Fred and George when they are around. The Weasleys are pretty much our second family. I've always known Ron since I was little because our Dads are both in the Order-but he was always just a friend. Now Harry…Harry is a different story…well actually he's my boyfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Not too bad right? I've been told by my friends that I look coincidentally look like Mira...my bad! LoL hope it kept you interested and you read on!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Part 1

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Read on read on! Why are you talking to me! Gosh shut up! Read for god's sake!_

_Um..erm...I'll just go now..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 1**

I jolted awake and looked around frantically. But all was as it should be- Ron was snoring on the bed across from mine, muttering" Spiders ... Please … no ….don't eat my chocolate cake…" and on the floor Harry was asleep, his hair more wild than ever. I sighed contently and settled back into my pillows. **Just another silly nightmare. I can't believe I actually believed that they were here at the Burrow. Oh well…soon I'll be at Hogwarts and I never have nightmares at Hogwarts. Only three more weeks! **I had been staying at the Weasleys' a.k.a the Burrow since _it_ happened which was only about two or three days ago but it definitely feels like a whole lot more and I can't believe that it really was only three days ago…gosh you don't know what happened do you? Well its not like it made the front page of The Daily Prophet or anything it's just-Oh why don't I just stop ranting and tell you! I still feel vulnerable when I think back to what happened that night. I mean I know that Harry and Ron would give their lives for me and likewise but I can still feel the pain. It was one of those once or twice a year days-warm, sunny, virtually perfect. The grass is at its greenest, the sky at its bluest, and the clouds at maximum fluffiness. What should have been a happy day for my family was a nightmare…..

**Flashback**

"Mum! When's Dad coming home-he promised that he'd be home to help me practice my Quidditch!" cried Carrie.

"Will you shut up!" I hissed at her, as Mum's face paled. Our father was due home from a business trip-better known as an Order Mission-three days ago. It wasn't that going "away" was unusual for Dad but if he promised something he kept his word. Carrie was quiet but not before shooting me a death glare. Sensing the tension that was building Cassie said, rather quickly, "C'mon Carrie-let's go help Mum with the dishes. She's washing them with a dish towel and drying them with soap."

Later on that night, long after the twins and Mum had finally gone to sleep, Mike and I lay talking.

"I don't think he's hurt." I said.

"No he's not hurt." Mike replied.

"His mission just probably took more time then he thought."

"Yeah it just took more time than he thought."

"Of course that's what happened. And he can't send us an owl because that would ruin the whole mission."

"Yeah it would ruin the whole-"but Mike never got to finish as there was a loud bang from the kitchen. I landed with a thump on the ground as I got caught up in my sheets.

"Smooth." Mike smirked and I glared at him as we crept into the kitchen with our wands out in front of us. As expected the door had been blown off its hinges by a no doubt magical bang. I lifted it up and grimaced when I saw that it had landed on some of Mum's fine china.

"Someone's in trouble." I said looking around at the debris covered kitchen. We were being cautious but apparently not cautious enough.

"Petrificus Totalus!" two female voices Cried out of nowhere. My arms and legs snapped to my sides and I hit the ground with a soft thud. A similar thud next to me said that Mike had the same fate. **When I find out who just cast a spell on me they will be SO dead! **But my thoughts stopped and the hairs on my arms stood on end as I saw the two faces under the deatheater cloaks. They were the faces of my most hated enemy and her sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: By god I think I just made a cliff hanger! Hehe-kindly review...flames are ok. "Ohhhhh fire...POKE IT! OW! FOR THE LOVVE OF ALL THAT IS SUGARY!"_

_As Mike would say: "Smooth..."_

_XoxoLily Star_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Part 2

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up. I was having some technical difficulties. Anyway I would like to say a great big thanks to Tortured Heart, my only reviewer. (Sorry Luna you don't count-LoL) The hit count keeps me happy too! Haha-Enjoy!_

_P.S. Bold is Mira's thoughts. They are supposed to be in the little stars (shift-8) but doesn't allow them. Cheers!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part 2**

The Deatheaters threw back their hoods to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Now this was personal. I will never ever_ ever _forgive Bellatrix for murdering Sirius Black, a close friend of mine and more importantly-Harry's godfather. Narcissa was Draco Malfoy's mother and I hated Malfoy almost as much as Bellatrix. Urg Malfoy. Just the thought of him made me nauseous. It wasn't just that he was truly wicked to our lot but he was always trying to get me to be his girlfriend. Trust me it gets tiring. It's mainly because I'm a "pure blood" and slime like Malfoy think that just because we never married a Muggle we are perfect and should rule the wizarding world. Harry says it's because I'm pretty too.  Oh my god! I bet Malfoy put them up to this! Just because I wouldn't be his girlfriend! Oh it also could do with the fact that I put Lucius in jail and then started dating Harry… Harry was right! He was convinced that Draco would try to do something that would hurt one or both of us! Then Bellatrix's voice broke my trance.

"Well hello there. "She said with an evil smirk.

"Yes hello." Narcissa said mimicking Bellatrix's tone and her smirk. I said nothing but gave them a glare filled with as much hatred as I could muster.

"Spoiled little brat." Narcissa mumbled, shifting her glance from me to Mike then back to me.

"Oh and you should be talking-a mother of someone like Draco Malfoy." I snapped back.

"Ah yes glad you brought him up-we have some _things_ to discuss."Bellatrix cackled.

"Cut the crap _Bella. _What do you want? Has Drakie Wakie thrown a little tantrum about how Potter got his girl and sent Mummie and Auntie to make it all better?" I said fearlessly "Because you can tell Draco Malfoy that I personally said that he can go run into a wall because I only fancy Harry-Harry Potter. And I'm quite sure you've heard of him" I said. The two sisters look awestruck. Mike groaned in the corner.

"SILENCIO!" Bellatrix cried, snapping out of it, "Of course we've heard of you little…_lover boy. _Not here to be a great hero now is he?

"Bella-maybe we should just take the pair. Satisfy everyone. Mira can go play with Draco and I'm sure Harry and The Dark Lord would have an absolute _bloody _time." Narcissa said, and they both cackled.

I rolled my eyes at the attempt at the "joke".

"What a fine idea Narcissa! Little Mira here has been naughty and Draco has been wanting a new play thing. Don't get me started on Mr. Potter's wrongdoing-maybe losing his prized possession would do the trick." Bellatrix answered; by now they both were wearing bemused smirks. Bellatrix knew that she was getting **deep** under my skin.

"Oh yes, you heard me right. He loves you more than anything-we can get inside Harry's head." smirked Narcissa. **Harry was never good at Occlumency. Wait….did she just say? Oh. My. God. No she could not just of said that! OH MY GOD SHE JUST SAID THAT!**

"Mira! Mike! Oh my god-are you alright!",yelled my Mum running thru the door connection the bedrooms and the kitchen, the twins not far behind.

"Oh Ivy. The pleasure of seeing you is overwhelming me."Bellatrix sneered at my mum. Then there was a loud crash of thunder and a blinding crack of lightning and my Father has appeared in the doorway.Bellatrix had spun to face my father upon his arrival and I took quick advantage of the broken silence spell.

"Cassie-Carrie! GO! Get out of here NOW! Don't come back until you're sure it's safe! Now go!" I screamed. The girls rushed out the back door only looking back once before disappearing. I focused my attention on the current situation. It was bad. My parents were up against two Deatheaters with a wand and a Dark Mark to kill. Then, as if in slow motion, Bellatrix and Narcissa started shooting Cruciatus Curses at my parents relentlessly. Soon my parents were reduced to unconscious heaps on the ground.

"Good riddance." Muttered Narcissa, eyeing my parents with contempt.

"We'll be back." Bellatrix warned, and with a sweep of their black cloaks they disappeared into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sorta. Anyway Part 3 should be up as soon as I finish copying it out of the Master Notebook onto the computer. Can you believe that I'm up to Part 15 in the notebook? Anyway Reviews keep me from ravenously eating chocolate bars!_

_Xoxo Lily Star_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To All My Loyal Readers:

Hi Guys. I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated but I have something truly pathetic to tell you: My Beautiful Disaster has had **99 **hits and **5** reviews. That is so truly depressing! So if you guys could spread the love and get me some more reviews I will update. If not I'll be updated by Sun. Cheers!

Love Lily


	6. Part 3

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Hey everyone I know I said I'd put this part up last night but I forgot that the server was shut down from 9-4am and I needed to put some finishing touches on it around 10:30p.m. Then I remembered that I wouldn't be able to get it to you. But you just want the story don't you? My apologies!_

_Thanks go to:_

_Tortured Heart_

_CassandraHeartsSirius_  
_and a'course_

_Luna Dust_

_for auctually reviewing! You guys rock!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Part 3_

I don't know how long Mike and I lay on the ground, both silent except for my weeping. Just as dawn was about to peer over the horizon we heard twin footsteps and, "Mike? Mira? Hello?" in soft tones.

"Cassie? Carrie?" I managed to whisper, my throat sore from crying. The twins rushed over, clearly overjoyed to see us. But after looking past us their faces turned ashen, "Oh Mum…. oh Dad…oh my god…." The girls started wailing in unison. Then Cassie brought herself together and said, "What happened?"

"Can you unlock us and then we'll tell you?" I said trying my hardest to be patient with them.

"Oh! Sure-I'm so sorry Mira I should've-" Cassie ranted but I cut her off.

"Relax Cass. You're just upset." I soothed. Cassie, calming down, muttered the counter curse while Carrie-the stronger twin-helped Mike up. Mike needed support from the twins as I hurriedly rushed over to my parents to check their pulse. **Thank you god. They are still alive.**

"Help me lift our parents onto the bed. They aren't dead yet." My siblings' faces showed a strange mix of relief and horror. I realized that that was definitely the _wrong _thing to say.

"No-wait. T-that's n-not what I-"I stuttered.

"Mira-really its ok." Mike said, hugging us three girls all together.

"Ok…Mike could you tell them what happened? I think Dumbledore will want to know too-I'm gonna send him an owl." I said shakily. I went out to the small owlery that Dad had made for my Mum's owl Lola and my owl Secret. I prodded the two awake and took two pieces of parchment and quill from the desk where it was kept. First I scribbled a neat but urgent note to Professor Dumbledore explaining what had happened and asking him to come seeing as he was the most trusted adult I knew. Then after Lola had flown away I wrote a note to Harry-I abandoned neatness and adopted desperation.

_Harry,_

_Please come-Bellatrix and Narcissa attacked my house and hurt my parents and I need you. Please hurry…. please._

_Xoxo Mira_

Secret flew fast so I knew Harry would get it. As I watched her glide away I saw that morning was officially here.

**Peachy. Now I haven't gotten any sleep-I must look terrible and I need a shower. But what about my parents…ah this is so screwed up. **I returned to the house where I found Mike finishing up the awful "story" and told them that Dumbledore and Harry should be arriving soon. Then just as I was finishing putting blankets over my Mum and Dad. I heard a loud crack behind me and was engulfed in a hug. Breathing in Harry's scent I started crying. The tears were a mixture of sorrow, relief, and total and utter security-something only found in Harry's arms.

"It's ok Mira. They can't hurt you anymore-I won't let them. You aren't hurt are you?" he asked softly. I shook my head still resting my cheek against his chest. Then I heard another crack-softer as if the apparater had had much practice. Dumbledore had arrived and upon the site of me crying in Harry's arms, Mike and the twins huddled by Mum and Dad- who were unconscious, and his only comment was: "Oh dear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Its kinda short isn't it? Well that's what you get! Don't worry more will be up soon but for now-review and pass my story on to your friends! Pretty please?_

_XoxoLily_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Part 4

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: See revised disclaimer…. feel free to message and review…that's about it!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Part 4_

In an agonizing ten minutes Dumbledore and Harry had the full story. Dumbledore had alerted St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries who had arrived within minutes. They had an ambulance that resembled the Knight Bus and Harry held me tight while we watched them load and secure my parents. "My Immortal" By Evanescence started reciting in my head:

_"I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,  
'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…"_

Trying to block it all out I pressed my check against Harry's chest, turning away and squeezing my eyes shut. A few minutes later Dumbledore place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Mira. I think you and your siblings should stay at the Burrow. I can trust the Weasleys and so can you. You will be safe there," Then turning to Harry he said, "Harry? I believe that you were scheduled to go there tomorrow…this morning as well."

"Yes Professor." Harry said.

"Very good. Though I know that you can apparate Mira but you will not. I am going to have you side-apparate with Harry. Great tragedy often affects your magic. I will take Cassie if Michael agrees to escort Carrie?" Dumbledore continued. Mike stood up straight and nodded hastily, almost as if he was frightened at being addressed by the Headmaster. I could have laughed.

A few moments later we arrived at the top of the gravel driveway. I managed a weak smile-happy to be somewhere solid,whereas Harry was smiling twice on wide. He loved the Burrow-but who could blame him? The Dursleys' were absolutely _awful_. I visited Harry once during the day- boy was that a mistake. All freaking day Aunt Petunia criticized my body and my clothes, Vernon was muttering insane things that sounded an awful lot like "freaks" and "abnormalities". And worst of all? Dudley was flirting with me. Ew. I now refuse to go anywhere near that…place other than at nighttime. I realized we had started walking down the driveway and hurried to catch up-I wanted to be close to Harry. When we arrived at the door Dumbledore knocked and waited.

"Hello? Who's there?" an anxious voice cried, as Mrs.Weasley's harassed face peered out from behind the curtain. "Oh Albus! Arthur already left for work you just missed- who's that with you?" Her face left the window and we turned to the front door, as it swung open.

"Hello Molly. This is Mira, Mike, Cassie, and Carrie Clifton-Ivy and John's children. If you allow me the pleasure of entering your home might I explain over a cup of tea and some toast?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Of-of course. Mira dear, we weren't expecting you until August, not that I mind. And hello Harry-I hope the beginning of your holidays weren't too bad. Harry-the rest of the lot are in the kitchen, show the others please? And do make your self at home." She smiled letting us in. Dumbledore and Mrs.Weasley went through the first door on the right while Harry led us down a hallway to the second door on the left. He pushed the door open and then hesitated. He then threw himself at it pushing with all his might. I looked at him funny.

"RON!!! Lemme in!!! RON!!!" Harry yelled pounding the door.

"Is this…uh normal?" I asked.

"Only on its bad days. RON!" Harry yelled. There was hysterical laughter and footsteps coming near on the other side of the door and then Ron's redhead stuck out of the door.

"Sorry mate couldn't resist," Opening the door all the way he finally noticed the rest of us. "Mira? Mira!! And the rest of you!!! What are you doing here?" He yelled excitedly his face lighting up.

"It's a really long story-can we sit down?" I asked quietly.

"Mira?" Ron said, frowning. I shook my head as I led our way to the table. I saw Fred, who gave me a Weasley grin, George, who waved a little, Ginny, and Hermione. Ginny walked up and started talking with Cassie and Carrie who just kind of nodded along with Ginny, while Hermione started _shrieking._

"Mira!! OMG!! What are you doing here? I've been stuck here with all these boys and only Ginny and _Ron._ It's been awful-I thought you weren't coming till August!!"

"_Well_ if everyone would shut up then I could tell you all." I snapped. Looking hurt Hermione ushered Ginny and the twins to the table while Ron slid in, then me, and Harry on the end.

"Well as you all know, our parents are in the Order of the Phoenix. Two weeks ago Dad left for a trip and he was due back three days ago. We didn't know what happened and Mum was pretty upset. Anyway Mike and I were talking in our room when we heard a pretty loud bang. We didn't want to wake Mum or the twins so we went to investigate. We had only been out of our rooms for about 5 minutes when we got hit in the back with body lock spells." Then I paused. Everyone was staring at me kind of wide-eyed but they didn't know the worst of it. I really didn't want to go on-I really didn't want to cry.

Harry gently slid his arm around my waist and gave an encouraging squeeze in response to the uncertainty that occupied my eyes. Taking a deep calm breath and remembering that these people loved me, I continued.

"Then the spell casters came round it…. It was Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry tighten his grip, "They ranted on and on about how Draco deserved me and Harry didn't and they threatened to take both of us to Voldemort." I was cut off because I was suddenly engulfed by someone who smelled of roses and fresh baked bread.

"Mum...Mum!! MUM! She can't breathe!!" Ron yelled from my other side.

"Oh I'm sorry dear-just what you four went through-" Mrs. Weasley broke off. From what I could see of Ron he was totally red in the face.

"Yes, well, I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out the sleeping arrangements. I'm off to bed." Mrs. Weasley sighed, shuffling off to bed.

"Ok good night." We all called.

"Mira-please continue." Hermione asked gently.

"Well my father came through the front door, just as my mother and sisters came through the adjoining living room door. I told the twins to leave…and…. before I could warn them my parents were victims of Bellatrix and Narcissa's Cruciatus Curses. Cassie and Carrie came back, freed us. Then I sent a letter to Dumbledore and Harry and that's how we got here…." I looked up at their horrified faces before breaking off into tears in Harry's chest. The others hugged me in turn before my family and I went to get some rest. I was to sleep with Harry and Ron. Hermione, Ginny, Cassie, and Carrie were in Ginny's room. And Fred, George, and Mike were to sleep in the twins' rooms. Harry and Ron accompanied me to the our room to make sure I was comfortable before returning downstairs to do chores and whatnot.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Here's a long one in response to my cliffe. Sorry it took so long-you learn to deal…ALTHOUGH some encouragement (a.k.a. REVEIWS) might be nice since I review all you peoples' stuff…just a thought._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
